Hunter Tools
Hunter Tools are a type of consumable item in Bloodborne. .]] Description Hunter Tools are items that can aid Hunters in their journey. They can be found through the world of Bloodborne and can be a great boon for those who delve into the Arcane. Upon activating any Hunter Tool, a specific amount of Quicksilver Bullets will be consumed for its activation. Failing to have the specific amount will result in an unsuccessful cast of the tool. Arcane Hunter Tools Hunter Tools are available to the player once they are found, but only if the they have the necessary Arcane requirement to use it. Some are defensive, others offensive. Defensive Hunter Tools: * Messenger's Gift (Req: 10 Arcane/Cost: 1 QS) - Transforms the player into a Messenger Note. Its effects are indefinite until the player sprints, or performs any action. It is easy to tell if a player is hiding as a message since the disguise is as if players were on top of the message. * Old Hunter Bone (Req: 15 Arcane/Cost: 4 QS) - Allows a hunter to perform the art of quickening. It increases invincibility frames when dodging, and makes players vanish in-between dodges (similar to the Simpleton's Ring from Dark Souls 2). It lasts for about 15 seconds. * Beast Roar (Req: 15 Arcane/Cost: 2 QS) - The player will brace its own body and produce a roar, unleashing a shockwave that bounces almost any thrown object at the player, and will cause any small enemy to be thrown violently at the ground (similar to the Force Miracle from Dark Souls). * Choir Bell (Req: 15 Arcane/Cost: 7 QS) - This Tool will heal the caster, and any co-operators near its vicinity, the amount of health restored is increased with higher levels of Arcane. Offensive Hunter Tools: * Empty Phantasm Shell (Req: 15 Arcane/Cost: 3 QS) - A weapon buff, similar to Fire Paper or Bolt Paper. Great for players who want a more casual approach to Arcane. * Blacksky Eye (Req: 16 Arcane/Cost: 1 QS) - DLC item that shoots a fast projectile at an opponent. It deals less damage than Augur of Ebrietas, but has more range than any firearm. Can be used to finish off opponents at a range. * Augur of Ebrietas (Req: 18 Arcane/Cost: 1 QS) - Players will summon a portion of Ebrietas to deal damage to enemies and knock them to the ground. Has limited range and takes a while to reach its maximum distance. Sends most enemies flying and can parry if timed correctly upon an enemy attack. When it strikes the back of an opponent, it will guarantee the opportunity for a backstab visceral attack. * Executioner's Gloves (Req: 20 Arcane/Cost: 3 QS) - Summons 3 pursuing orbs of arcane that have a lot of range, great tracking, but poor speed. Ideal against fleeing enemies and in tight spaces. Also useful against large bosses with specific weak spots such as their head. * Tiny Tonitrus (Req: 25 Arcane/Cost: 6 QS) - Summons many consecutive pillars of lightning in a straight line, dealing massive damage and possibly hitting multiple opponents. It is, however, extremely easy to dodge, but excels in tight corridors. Has about the same reach as the Blacksky Eye's projectile, and is incredibly powerful against the Kin -- often one-shotting most Kin mobs. * Accursed Brew (Req: 30 Arcane/Cost: 2 QS) - The player will throw a purple Arcane projectile that will explode midair after a short range, similar to a Molotov Cocktail, although it has a much faster projectile speed. * A Call Beyond (Req: 40 Arcane/Cost: 7 QS) - Unleashes a myriad of small Arcane orbs some of which will track opponents and while others simply surrounds the caster and blast around him. It is an incredibly powerful tool and should be used mostly in tight situations, such as when being surrounded. It will essentially nuke everything inside a small room. It is extremely hard to dodge and deals insane damage, rolling is recommended. Bloodtinge Hunter Tools With the addition of Patch 1.07, a new Hunter Tool was added to the players' arsenal. This one, as opposed to all other Hunter Tools, scales entirely off of Bloodtinge, and deals pure Blood damage. * Madaras Whistle (Req: 18 Bloodtinge/Cost: 4 QS) - Upon casting this Hunter Tool, the player will blow on the whistle, producing a high pitch sound which summons a giant serpent from the Nightmare, directly beneath the caster, that will savagely bite anything that is above it at the time, throwing its victims into the air. Though it can harm the player, it can be great against groups, especially in tight corridors. Notes * It can be a good idea for players who wish to focus their playstyle around Hunter Tools, to use Caryll Runes that cater to the use of Quicksilver Bullets, such as the Oedon Writhe and Formless Oedon runes. * Players who don't want to invest heavily in Arcane, can still get to use a fairly good variety of Hunter Tools by just raising the stat to 15. It allows you to cast all defensive Hunter Tools, and the Empty Phantasm Shell which buffs weapons by a static amount. Going a step further is recommended so players can access the Blacksky Eye, a Hunter Tool that has many useful quirks. Trivia * When casting Hunter Tools that focus on dealing Arcane damage, the player will summon a portal to the Cosmos, and from it, the attack is executed. * Hunter Tools are essentially the Bloodborne-equivalent of Spells in Dark Souls. The only difference that they all scale with a single stat, save but one. Gallery Messenger's Gift.jpg Old Hunter Bone.png Beast Roar.jpg Choir Bell.png Empty Phantasm Shell.png Blacksky Eye.jpg Augur of Ebrietas.jpg Executioners Gloves.png Tiny Tonitrus.jpg Accursed brew.jpg A Call Beyond.png Madara's Whistle.jpg IMG_0554.JPG|Old hunter bone aura IMG_0555.JPG|'Executioners gloves with description Category:Hunter Tools Category:Consumables